


And It’s Hard To Hold a Candle in The Cold November Rain

by umaficwriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Inspired by Gun's n' Roses' song, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Awdrey Nathan, Mentioned Clintasha, Mentioned Melind's Parents, Mentioned Pepperony, Mentioned SkyeWard, Mentioned Steggy, Not A Happy Ending, You've been warned, mentioned andrew garner, philinda au, sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: The famous acting couple Melinda May and Phil Coulson couldn’t be happier with the completion of their marriage. However, when a crazy fan breaks into the party, a day of celebration becomes the worst of occasions.Inspired by Guns n 'Roses 'song November Rain.Philinda – AU





	And It’s Hard To Hold a Candle in The Cold November Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [November 12th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321072) by [umaficwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter). 

> Hey guys!   
First of all, this fic is an Englih version of my other fic: November 12th. After putting some thoight in it, I decided to translate the work the best I could, so not portuguese natives, would read my work as well!   
This fanfic wasn't written in english, and was now betad either, so, PLEASE, take it easy on me, okay?   
Thank you!   
xx

Chapter One – I Could Rest My Head Just Knowing That You’re All Mine 

They met for the first time at a premiere.  
She got out of the car. Blood red dress. Sporting a glamorous diamond necklace, they made sure she wore it. After all, Melinda May was the most beloved actress of the moment.  
She was friendly but discreet, had a knack for entertaining audiences, whether in the movies or interviews, adored the fans, and still had a lush oriental beauty.  
She got the help of one of the event organizers to fix her dress as she started walking towards the red carpet.  
The producer of her latest film had invited her to attend their newest release: Providence. A political drama whose protagonist was the award-winning actor: Phil Coulson.  
It wasn't long before the fans saw May parading through the staff until she reached the main panel, where people would usually pose for pictures.  
The catwalk was huge, the fans screamed loudly and the photographers fired the flashes toward her.  
Despite not having participated in the movie in question, she was a recurring face in the media and having her there was a great opportunity to sell and promote the film.   
Melinda smiled and approached some reporters to say how eager she was to see the film, how much she admired the work of the production company and the studio, how talented the director was and how fan of the protagonista she was. 

"So you mean that: the beautiful actress Melinda May is a Phil Coulson fan?" The reporter pointed the microphone at her and Melinda smiled.  
"And who isn't Cristine?" She asked and waved her hands at the reporter. Melida was so used to seeing Cristine on this kind of event, that she even remembered her name.  
***   
Meanwhile in the dark-glass car, Phil Coulson was live on Instagram alongside his supporting actor Cllint Barton.  
"We're almost at the premiere, and Clint is going to answer live questions now, isn't it Bart?” Phil asked and pointed the phone to his friend, who was beside him in the car. Two more streets and they would arrive at the event.  
“ That's right!” Clint smiled and straightened the bow tie that complemented the white tuxedo. "Come on then ..." He squinted to read the questions at the bottom of the screen that broadcast everything live. “ @umaficwriter asks: Are you excited about the movie's end result? Kisses from Brazil!” He turned to Coulson.  
“ Kisses to Brazil!” Phil exclaimed and tried to frame the two on the screen.” We’re very happy with all the production and direction work! The cast is amazing and the script had a fantastic plot! You will love going to the movies to watch it!”   
Clint shook his head in agrément.   
“@philindaisbop asks: Phil, did you see Melinda May at the premiere? Would you like to work with her? What did you think of Sign Of The Times, her latest movie? CLINT I LOVE YOU!” Barton read and sent a kiss to Phil's mobile screen.  
Coulson ran a hand over the back of his neck before answering. “I think Miss. May’s an incredibly talented actress, and I've heard great things about her from Clint. They worked together on the Playground, didn't they?” He stared at the other actor in the car.   
“Melinda is fantastic! I would cry in all the passages with her and then play tricks on the other members of the production!” He laughed at the memory. “Maria Hill is still angry with us to this day, I think!” He made a heart with his hand. “Melinda became my sister, besides professional colleague, I would love to work with her again!”  
“Natasha will be jealous.” Phil implied, referring to Clint's girlfriend.  
“Of course not! I’m a #Clintasha shipper she knows that! I love you babe!” He exclaimed to the camera.  
“Guys, let's wrap up here, because, we’ve arrived at the event! See some of you in a moment, okay?” Phil informed and smiled at the camera.  
“Go to the movies right guys?! #Providence!” Barton appeared in the corner of the screen and Phil rolled his eyes before disconnecting the live.  
"She's wonderful blah blah" Clint made air quotes looking at Coulson, mocking him “You have the biggest crush on May I know it! And today she'll be at the event, I could introduce you guys, if you weren't a slacker!” Clint ran his hands over his pants to smooth out the fabric.  
“Clint, stop playing cupid! You tried to do that with Vic and I and she turned out to be gay!”  
“Melinda ‘s not.” explained the youngest. Bart saw Coulson roll his eyes and turn to get out of the car. “Phil, there are a lot of guys hanging around her, Andrew is one of them and he's a pretty cool guy, but you are more, just don't let the opportunity go by just because you still think you love your ex, or should I say: Audrey the Satan?”  
“You are ridiculous.” Phil chuckled slightly before opening the car door and getting out of the vehicle, followed by his colleague shortly after.  
***   
Melinda had loved the movie. Not only Phil, but Clint was perfect too. She had loved to see him briefly on the red carpet before entering; She wanted to talk to him, but Nick Fury, the studio's director, had stolen her to meet some executives interested in investing their millions in his company.  
Of course the premieres also served as a business meeting.  
“Melinda!” The woman heard her name and turned to see Clint walking towards her, Phil Coulson following. She smiled and greeted Clint with a hug. She almost disappeared into Clint's arms, because even in heels, the boy was much taller than she was.  
“You look amazing!” He took her hand and turned her around, as she turned he looked at Phil and gave a dirty smile.  
“You were amazing in this movie!” She stared at Coulson. “You, as well! I loved the ending and hope it has a sequel!” She grinned and held her small bag stronger. For some reason, Coulson's eyes made her feel vulnerable.  
"Maybe you could be in the next one, right, Phil?" Barton turned to his castmate.  
“Yeah, of course!” He said for the first time since they reunited. “It would be an honor!” He smiled at Melinda. His blue eyes bored into her sweet brown ones.  
“The honor’d be mine! I accompany you since Captain America!” She gestured with her hands referring to Phil's first big-screen movie. He had been very lucky to have passed the test to be an agent in his favorite hero's movie as a child - and to this day - so perhaps that was why it was so easy to pass the test.” Where’s Natasha? I thought she would come with you?” Melinda wanted to know.   
“End of ballet season. I fly to Russia as soon as the movie promotion ends.” Explained Clint and took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "We have to set something up when she gets back to America." He turned to Phil. “A double date, maybe?”  
Coulson nearly choked on his drink and glared at the other man.  
“Barton! Stop embarrass people! That's why nobody likes you in the industry!” She teased and sipped from her glass too.  
“Coulson can handle it, besides he loves me!”  
"I don't know if I can take another month of promotion with him." Phil hid one side of his face with the hand that wasn't holding the drink and addressed Melinda, pretending to hide his sentence from Clint.  
Bart rolled his eyes.  
“Could you take a picture of the trio?” A photographer with a studio badge approached the actors and made a few clicks as they positioned themselves, Phil on one end and Clint on the other, Melinda in the middle smiling radiantly, as always.  
“Now just the two of you.” Barton said and left his friend's side.  
Phil was going to protest, but the photographer was already taking the pictures, so he just put his hand on the woman's waist and smiled. For a moment he looked at her, a few inches below, and saw her smile to himself as well. Phil felt the camera flash flood the scene once more.  
***  
Melinda had woken up early, made Tai Chi, and after training and a shower, was making green tea in the white kitchen, designed just to her liking. She loved her apartment and even more, time to appreciate the fruit of her work. She usually didn't have much time for that, as she’s always filming and leading a busy life, but nothing was better than coming home and staying in for a few days. Sleeping in her own bed was priceless.  
She could enjoy the privilege for some time, after all she had just received a new text, this time from a miniseries. Bobbi, her agent, had sent her the e-mail with the manuscript a few weeks ago, and as far as she had read, had loved the character they proposed to her.  
She snapped her fingers and finished her mug of tea before opening the fridge. There wasn't much, because she wouldn't stop at home and didn't have time to stock up, but there were some eggs, so May got these and some other things she found around the kitchen to make a pancake. She sniffed, to see if it was still edible and pleased with the action, began to prepare the meal, not without first putting her music app on top volume and dancing randomly around the kitchen while she waited for the pancake to reach the turning point.  
Of course she had completely forgotten about the food and when she smelled the burning, she stopped a little dance with her hands halfway and ran to the stove.  
Melinda let out a breath when she saw her extra-crispy-pancake slash extra-burned-pancake and threw it all in the sink.  
She muttered a "damn" and scratched her head in a clear sign of dissatisfaction.  
She heard her cell phone ring and picked up the phone to answer. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.  
“Hello?”  
“Melinda?”  
“Phil?” She squinted in confusion.  
“Hey ...” she heard some cars passing in the background. “ sorry to call early ... Did I woke you up?”  
“No ...” she was still wondering how ...  
"Clint gave me your personal number, I hope is that okay." as if he had read her thoughts he answered what she would ask. "I just ..." she heard him sigh. “Any chance of you being in town?” Phil let out a short laugh.  
“Actually yes.” She smiled over the phone. “ do you want to ask me out?”  
She heard him cough from the other side.  
“Clint insisted.” the man answered.  
"And are you calling because he insisted?" She leaned her hip on the counter and stared at the sink full of her over-fried pancake.  
She heard him clear his throat. “No.”  
“I was just kidding, Coulson.” May explained.  
"Would you accept dinner with me if I invited you? You could come to my house if you didn't want to be seen with me.”  
She smiled. "An excuse to have me alone at your house Phil?" She smircked.   
“You're kidding again, right?” She knew he was smiling on the other end as well.  
“I do not accept dinner with you.”  
“Ah ... all-“  
"But you can take me for breakfast because I burned mine and I'm starving." She interrupted before he could hang up.  
Coulson grinned. “Send me a text with your address.”  
***   
\-   
“Where are you going?” Bobbi Morse-Hunter asked her friend and client as she organized some documents after their long meeting.  
“Phil is picking me up.”   
Bobbi stared at her friend with a mischievous smile.  
“Stop it!” Melinda cut her off and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. “we’re still knowing each other.”  
“It’s been more than two months!” the blonde commented. “you should tell the fans already! #Philinda already has several fanpages and fanarts over the internet.”   
Melinda rolled her eyes. “Let’s take it easy, shall we Bobbi? Phil divorced just a little over a year ago, we're taking it slow.”   
Bobbi shrugged. "If you're happy, it's okay by me, but please, at any sign of a serious relationship, I need to be the first to know." The two of them headed out of the conference room, which was in the building of the production company that would work with Melinda in her next miniseries.  
"You need to be the first because you’re curious or ‘cause you’re my agent?" They walked to the back door of the building. Melinda picked up her cell to let Coulson know that she was free for him to pick her up there. The front was full of paparazzi.  
“A bit of both.” They both laughed. Bobbi also picked up her phone and looked at the time, it read 9:17 P.M. They had taken longer than estimated. “My car is parked up front.” she side-hugged Melinda because she had some folders in her arm “See ya’ next week, okay Mel?”  
“See you, Bobbi!” May bid her goodbye and opened the back door and saw her friend go the other way.  
Melinda closed the tinted glass door behind her, but Phil hadn't arrived yet. She crossed his arms and looked at her phone. No messages from him. Just the confirmation that he had read her last one, informing him that she would be there. Probably he had been trapped in the sea of paparazzi.  
May heard footsteps approaching and thought it was Coulson. He turned to see a tall man with round glasses and cuia-style hair approaching. She stepped back and put her hand on the door handle to get back in, but it wouldn't open from the outside, of course.  
Melinda smiled apprehensively.  
“Melinda.” the stranger uttered. "I've been following your carrer since you voiced Mulan and ..." He wiped his hands on his dark jeans.  
“Do you want a selfie, or an autograph?” She relaxed her shoulders. It was just a fan.  
He smiled crookedly and blinked several times. “I love you so much! You're the best actress in the world and I ... ” He was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Phil in his red corvette. Being a little cold, the car had its hood up.  
"I have to go ..." The girl smiled awkwardly. “what's your name again?”   
“Garrett.”  
She pulled a marker from the pocket inside her jacket and took it in the man's hand. She smiled again and signed her name there.  
"Thanks for the support, Garrett! It was a pleasure.” She put down the pen and turned her back on the man as she walked to Coulson's car.  
As soon as she walked in and closed the door, she was greeted by a smile, followed by a kiss on the lips.  
"Hey ..." he whispered with his mouth next to hers.  
“Hey… ” Melinda replied, putting her hands up to his neck and starting another kiss.  
When they parted, Phil put a hand on her cheek and May turned her face to kiss his palm, then Phil drove the car away.  
Garrett lowered his câmera and opened twitter to post the video.  
***  
The sun beat down on the windows, warming the room slightly, while the freezing morning breeze blew in return.  
Phil tightened the comforter around him and moved closer to May, thrusting his face into the crook of her neck.  
He felt her move and put her arms behind his neck. Still with her eyes closed she smircked and turned her face to greet his lips with his own.  
"Good morning ..." she whispered and kissed him again, this time wrapping one leg over his hip.  
“Good Morning.” Voice horase, he lowered his mouth to her collarbone and kissed the way down as he heard her sigh.  
Before they could start the day as smoothly as possible, Melinda heard the phone ring on the nightstand and turned to answer it, but Phil gripped her hip with his hands as he kissed the inside of her thighs.  
"Phil ..." She laughed and reached for her cell phone after groping her nightstand. “it's Bobbi.” May explained and moved to get out of bed, but Coulson kissed her neck, causing her to lose her concentration.  
"She can wait ..." he pointed out and continued caressing.  
Melinda smiled at him and pulled her face away from his, then slid her finger across the screen to answer the phone, but Phil took it from her hands and turned over, lying on his back on the bed.  
“Coulson speaking!” May grinned and tried to pick her phone up, but he blocked her with his arm smiling.  
“Bobbi? Good Morning! Melinda is very busy right now ... ” He stared at her maliciously. “ or at least it will be in a moment.” He laughed, but his smile faded. “ What?”  
Melinda used his distraction to take the phone back to herself.  
“Bobbi?” She answered.  
“Melinda, have you looked at twitter today?” the agent wanted to know.  
"No," May answered and gestured for Phil to get his cell phone. “We just woke up. What happened on twitter?” Coulson took the cue to open the app on his own phone.  
“Someone filmed you guys kissing after leaving from the production company yesterday.” Bobbi sighed tiredly. Melinda could see her placing her fingers on her temples. Her friend would have a busy day today. “did any of you realize you were being filmed?”  
May put the phone on speaker so Phil could hear the conversation as it concerned him as well.  
"I didn't notice anything unusual yesterday when we left." Melinda clarified and looked at Coulson, asking him without using words.  
“I didn't notice anything either.” he had opened twitter and #PHILINDA was on tts.  
“What is #PHILINDA?” May asked and saw Phil click the tag and then find himself next to her in photos and videos.  
"Apparently that's the name of your ship." Bobbi spoke from the other end of the line. “zero chance of you taking it easy now.”  
Phil scratched the back of his neck and got out of bed. Melinda set the device to normal volume and rested it between her neck and ear.  
“Bobbi. I saw nothing, I swear! We talked about this only yesterday, remember?”  
“It’s okay Mel ...” She smiled weakly, trying to comfort the client. “Should I make a oficial note confirming the relationship?”  
"I think Phil needs to talk to Skye first and then we'll decide what to do." Melinda replied referring to Coulson's agent.  
“Okay. Text me the answer and everything, I'll contact Skye.”  
"Sorry Bobbi." Melinda smiled weakly and got up from the bed, looking out the bedroom window. They were quite high since she lived on the top floor. Everything was so small down there ... she wanted to be secluded inside. Just today.  
“Honey ... this kind of thing happens, tomorrow the subject of the moment will be another, okay? It’ll be alright, and if you need anything, call me! I have to go, okay? Bye.”  
“Goodbye.” and the brunette heard the sound of the line disconnecting.  
Melinda saw the bedroom door ajar and could hear Coulson talking to someone downstairs. Probably Skye.  
She decided to let him finish the call and went to the bathroom. No chance of them going back to bed after this bucket of cold water.  
They wanted to share the news with the fans and scream to the four winds that other were together, but they still wanted the privilege of privacy, which would surely end now that the whole world knew about them.  
May changed clothes. She put on some leggings and a loose t-shirt to practice Tai Chi, but first went downstairs to see what her boyfriend was up to.  
She smiled at the thought. Now more than ever it was official. Phil had already asked her to be his girlfriend after only a week of dating, but now everyone around them knew and they could stop hiding.  
Melinda propped her hip on the kitchen entrance and saw Coulson prepare something on the stove. He was still talking on the phone.  
“I need to talk to her and then I'll text you, okay?” He had the device between his shoulder and his ear. “Got it Skye. Talk to you later. Bye.” He turned to put his cell phone on the counter and saw May standing watching him. "Great way to start a weekend, isn't it?" He grinned awkwardly and turned to the stove.  
Melinda approached him and circled one arm around his waist and since she was small, he put one arm around the female shoulder and still held both usable hands to prepare breakfast.   
May stood on tiptoe and kissed the side of his cheek and then ran her nose over Phil's neck, smelling his scent.  
"Is that some tactic to make me burn breakfast?" He asked, but turned his head quickly to the side to give her a brief peck.  
Melinda laughed and shook her head in denial.  
"I'm sorry for our buble May ..." he began, but she again shook her head.  
"Tomorrow the News flash will be a Kardashian, probably," she comented, trying to convince herself as well. “Now we have to think about how we are going to announce this properly.’ She turned away from him and went to the fridge, taking a gallon of orange juice. She went to the other side of the kitchen to get the kettle off the shelf to start making her favorite beverage. She had to remember to buy an coffee machine. Since she didn't like the drink, she didn't care about the lack of caffeine at all, but Phil missed it and since he spent a lot of time there, nothing fairer.  
“We couls go live?” Phil suggested.  
May rolled his eyes. "You're the king of lives, along with Clint, not me." She laughed as she waited for the tea water to boil.  
“What do you suggest then?” Phil pulled another pancake out of the pan.  
“We could post a picture of us on social media.” She took the kettle off the fire and carried it to the sink. She grabbed a mug from a shelf behind her and poured the boiling water, not without throwing the leaves that would flavor the drink. “I think that's enough. At least for now. What do you think?”  
“That I have a discreet girlfriend.”  
She smiled at him and filled another mug, this time with the juice she had taken from the fridge. May handed him the mug, which he sipped before smiling too.   
"We can do it any way you want, Mel ..." He approached her and set both mugs on the counter before circling her waist with his arms. "But first of all ..." He pressed his forehead to hers and brushed their noses together. Melinda smiled and tiptoed to seal their lips.  
***  
MelindaMay just posted a photo  
MelindaMay: babe <3 @philcoulson #thesecretisout #philinda  
***   
John Garrett stared at the screen of his cell with red eyes and squeezed the device so hard that his knuckels turned white.  
In the photo opened in the Instagram app, he could see Melinda May on a wide-cut, modern white couch with icy walls in the background, but these were blurred by the camera effect. She was wearing black capri pants and a loose social shirt, which probably should have been from the now assumed boyfriend. Her feet were bare and tangled with Phil Coulson’s, who was hugging her from behind, also sitting on the couch. Garrett could see that the man was dressed in plain jeans and a Captain America shirt. They both smiled in the picture. She smiled spontaneously at nothing in particular and he smiled at her. If he passed to the next pic, he could see another image of the two of them looking at each other in love and if he repeated the action, the next photograph had the two of them kissing.  
John could not conceive that she had exchanged him for Coulson.  
Admittedly, Garrett was just an independent actor with almost no prestige, but if May accepted him, he could achieve the imaginable with his misunderstood talent.  
Of course she didn't remember him, as he found out the night they met. The night he himself made photos and videos of the couple. After all, she had only met him on an early career test long years ago. She certainly wouldn't remember, but that didn't make him any less possessed. When they auditioned for the same movie, she had encouraged him, even when John had no hope at all.  
It kept him following her to this day and giving him purpose to always try and contact her.  
Melinda was friendly, charitable, talented and rich.  
Everything he wasn’t.  
And so they were the perfect couple.  
Opposites attracted after all.  
He threw his cell phone on the bed behind him and left the room slamming the door. He had to get out of this enclosed space and walk to fresh air to organize his thoughts.   
John Garrett needed to do something about the newest couple.   
*** 

“Guess where I'm headed now” Phil asked the live viewers. He turned his cell phone over and filmed Melinda on the other side of the car seat, fiddling with her own cell phone. “Honey?” He called her and she pecked at the camera. “we are live!” She smiled.  
“Of course we are!” She rolled her eyes playfully. “my boyfriend’s the king of livestream.”  
“Indeed I am!” he turned the camera back to himself.” Lighthouse premieres tonight guys! The stunning Melinda May’s new miniseries! Tune in on ABC so you won’t miss a thing! See you guys soon!” He waved his hand and ended the transmission.  
“You’re impossible Phil!’ She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. May handed him her cell phone. “no pockets.” She gestured to the dress.  
Coulson grinned at her and picked up the device, tucking it into his tuxedo pocket.   
"So you keep me close, because you need my pockets..." He glanced outside the closed car window. They were almost there.  
“That and ‘cause I love you.” She put a hand on his knee. “in that order.”  
Philip gave a muffled laugh. “Copy that!” He plugged his blue eyes into her brown ones. “I love you too. Very much.” Phil stroked her hand still resting upon his knee.  
Eventually the car stopped and the door opened. First Phil got out of the vehicle and held out his hand so Melinda could get on and off too.  
When the fans saw the couple, the shouting started. The flashes went off and Coulson saw reporters slapping closer to the grid to talk to one of them.  
Interviewers shouted the name of Melinda and Phil, although he was not in the cast of the series. Probably because this was their first official appearance as a couple since they announced the romance in August, four months ago. Of course there were paparazzi pics of the two of them going out for coffee somewhere in town, photos of them leaving restaurants and even at Disney, but they had never been to one event together with the other as a plusone.  
Phil answered some questions about his new film, which was in the pre-production phase, but he could say next to nothing, so reporters always asked him about how he felt about his girlfriend's work and how their lives were, finally he smiled and said how amazing Melinda was and how proud he was of all her hard work.  
May, in turn, was mainly asked about the series, where she was the protagonist. About what castmates were like: Victoria Hand and Maria Hill. And of course, about Phil Coulson and how they were leading the lives of partners now that they had made the commitment.  
After many questions answered, the couple headed for the panel, where most photographers were concentrated. Phil saw that the tail of May's dress was rolled up, and squatted down to straighten the woman's clothes. She looked back and smiled as he plastered the fabric to avoid accidents. Meanwhile, the flashes popped up capturing the momentum from every angle.  
Then Phil got up and they posed side by side, as a famous couple usually did. They exchanged glances, smiled at each other as they heard shouts of their names and requests to turn this way or that way.  
Since the star of the night was May, Coulson stepped away from her and went ‘til the event entrance waiting until she finished the photo shoot.  
With one last flick of the white dress she wore, Melinda waved the photographers goodbye as she walked back to Phil at the end of the carpet before entering where the first episode of the full miniseries would be presented.   
In the end, photos would be taken with the full cast and there would still be a small press conference only for the specialized journalists.  
Melinda had a long night ahead and so had Phil, accompanying her.  
***   
They spent the holidays together, since their remaining families were not very close, and both had no parents among the living.  
Each following month flew, with new projects, interviews, magazine covers, conventions and panels.  
July arrived sunny and humid. Phil had just filmed his participation in a new Captain America movie and he couldn't be happier. After all, he had the opportunity to play alongside his favorite childhood hero - and adulthood -. For the second time.  
But it wasn't just what was making him ecstatic.  
Next month would be the one-year anniversary since taking over her relationship with Melinda. If they counted the real date Phil had asked her to date, June would be the right month, but they liked to celebrate the day that they had told the fans. Both highly valued their relationship with the public and how much support they recieved from them, whether in career, charity or personal life projects.  
Everything was perfect.  
However, Phil had a crazy idea in his head and so he called Clint.  
“Phil?” Coulson heard the sound of a door closing. Maybe the boy's trailer? “to what do I owe the honor?”  
"I need your help with something ..." Phil let the sentence die.  
"If it's about my cars, don't get started! Tou have that old car collection and don't buy new ones because you don't want to!" Clint accused with laughter in his voice.  
“No. And Lola is not old, she is a classic.” He pointed out.  
“Okay... so, shoot!”  
“I want your help for one thing. It's more like an opinion. Are you in town?”  
“Right. Do you want to propose to May? And not yet, only next week.”  
“Yes and how do you know that?” Phil laughed and started walking towards Lola.  
"We didn’t become best friends for nothing, Coulson!" Cllint pointed out. “I know you man! Do you want my help choosing the ring, or planning the surprise? Already have something in mind? Maybe Natasha can help too?”  
"I was thinking of ..." Phil started, but Barton cut him off mid-sentence.  
“If you were thinking about flash mob you can stop right there! You're unique, but everything has a limit!” Coulson could see his friend exasperating on the other end of the line. He rolled his eyes. What is the problem people had with flash mob anyway?  
“I need your help with the ring. And with the request and no, it's not going to be a two-block commotion.” Phil heard Clint sigh with relief and a muffled noise in the background, as if his friend were lying down or something. "Maybe a block ..." Coulson let out a smile and Barton snorted from the other side.  
“ I'll hang up on you! I'm tired, I spent the morning shooting a very tiring sequence of scenes, in an open setting hot as hell! And you still come to make fun of me? Bye Phil!”  
“No! Clint! Seriously now… ” Lola's owner sighed and opened the red corvette's door, getting into the car right away. “I need your help, I can't be seen coming out of a jewelry store, they'll talk about it everywhere and I want it to be a surprise.” Coulson put his hand that was not holding the phone on the wheel and took the sunglasses off the dashboard and put on his face.  
“I also can’t! Natasha will think I'm cultivating ideas...”  
“And arwn’t you?”   
“Let's take it easy!” He laughed, muffling the sound with his hand. “I can contact a friend who owns a jewelry store, he can take some models to your house, when you come back next week, I'll fix it for you, what do you think? Next week?”  
Coulson ignited the car and started backing out of the studio parking lot.  
“Perfect!”  
“Okay, now let me sleep! Next week we’ll see some ideas for the proposal!” Phil couldn't even say goodbye, because his friend had already disconnected the call.  
***   
Melinda had just texted Phil, letting him know that she had just arrived at ABC Studios for a morning show where she would be interviewed about the ending of Lighthouse, the series that had starred just over four months ago.  
“Honey? Everything’s good?” Bobbi went into the dressing room and hung a black bag on a nearby clothes rack. May looked up and got up from the couch where she was sitting. She needed to change clothes.  
“Yeah. Just talked to Phil about the show, he said he’s gonna watch it from Clint's, ‘cause he called to go over some project ...” Melinda let the phrase die and opened the bag brought by Bobbi. The choice of the day was a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with a cold mesh. The shoes were square heels. Melinda loved these. Much more comfortable than stilettos. “And Lance, how are you two holding up?” May asked as she headed to the dressing room to change; the asian had referred to Bobbi's husband. Or ex-husband. She never knew how their situation was.  
“He is in England. And I’m here ...” May heard her friend sigh. “I don't know how to save our marriage anymore May... he came up with the idea of me moving to the UK, because his job needs him there, and he’s still talking about adopting a child... but how am I going to do it? I have no one there, and adopting a child is not a trend you go by! It's a lifetime commitment and I don't know if Hunter has it in him, you know?” Bobbi sat on the couch and was talking to Melinda while answering some emails.  
"You're right to think and rethink about a child, no joke!" May had changed clothes and was going to sit on the two-seater sofa to put on her sandals. "However, you're wrong to say there's no one there..." She stared at her agent and friend before continuing. “you have him and if that's not enough...”  
Bobbi stared at her, momentarily looking away from her BlackBerry.  
“I want you working with me forever Bobbi! You are one of the closest people to me, no question! I love you, you're more than my agent, you've become my best friend, and you know everything about me, both professionally and personally.” Melinda finished putting on her shoes and returned to her normal position on the couch. “but, most of all, I want to see you happy and if what makes you happy is being with Lance on another continent, then I'll visit you whenever I can!” They both smiled and Melinda hugged the blonde.   
“Thanks May... but for now, nothing will change, okay? And if it is, you will be the first to know.” The blonde smiled and got up from the couch, looking at her wristwatch. “Your makeup artist should be arriving soon, and in less than an hour we'll be live. Ready?”  
“Always.”   
***   
Phil waited for the gates of Clint's condo to open and drove Lola into one of his friend's houses. With its modern architecture and unbelievably large rooms, to hold the parties Barton liked to host, Clinton's house had grayscale walls, glass and steel balconies that circled the upper two floors, and mirrored walls. Because of that Phil was sure his friend was seeing that he had parked his car in the driveway and was leaving it.   
The wide door opened automatically as Phil stepped closer, and as he entered, he smelled coffee and toast.  
“Good morning Phil.” Bart greeted and slid a mug full of coffee across the counter to where Phil stood.  
“Good Morning.” He answered and sipped from the mug. "Someone woke up hungry today, or did you just wanted to please your best friend?" Coulson teased and dodged a green apple that came flying toward him.  
“Idiot.” Clint took the toast out of the toaster and went to the fridge, pulling out an egg carton. “just for the stupd remark, you’ll be the olne scrumbling the eggs!”   
Coulson rolled his eyes, a thing he was getting from May, and went to the stove, picking up a frying pan from a cabinet in front of him.  
"Admit you don't know how to do anything that needs the stove to be done! That's why you and Melinda get along so well! Specialists in ordering takeout.” He was breaking eggs and throwing in the pan before putting salt, which was nearby, only then turnning on the stove.  
It was Barton's turn to roll his eyes.  
"Grant will take a while to get the jewelry." Clint went to the other side of the counter and continued to drink from his coffee mug. "We can watch Mel on TV before he arrives, and discuss how you want to propose... have you thought of anything else?”  
Phil stirred the eggs with a wooden spoon.  
“Well, I thought we could go on a trip, a beach, or mountains and I would ask her somewhere quiet. She is a simple woman, so just asking it in bed would be enough, but I want to do something special...” He smiled remembering his beloved one.  
“Okay.” Clint smiled. It was good to see Phil happy and making Melinda happy as well.  
After they were properly fed, they went to the TV room, to watch the interview that was about to begin.  
They both watched as the hostess appeared and happily announced Melinda May. The audience shouted and cheered and May waved to the public accompanying her in the studio, then hugged the hostess and smiled, sitting across from her, in profile to the viewers.  
The show's conductor inquired about the series that had had its last episode aired last weekend. Melinda praised the production, the writers, and all the castmates, demonstrating how happy she was to participate in it all.  
Phil Coulson knew how true she was being. She herself had spoken those same words to him so many times that he could almost recite them. Melinda was so genuinely happy with everything that was going on in her life and he just wanted to increase that dose by asking her to marry him. Phil had never loved anyone the way he loved her, and he felt that all the time he needed to prove and demonstrate it, so there was no doubt from May that she had become his world.  
He had not even realized that the commercial had started and when he did, sent her a message:  
You look awesome! And beautiful (as always), I love you - Phil  
When the show came back, the hostess began to talk about her personal life and logically, Phil was quoted and on the screen behind them were arranged several photos of the couple, most of which he had taken of them, or just her and posted with cute and loving subtitles. What could he say? He was a romantic.  
"He even texted me while we were at the commercial ..." he heard Melinda say on TV.  
“Really?!” the hostess exclaimed. “May I see it? Or is it inappropriate?” She asked and May laughed, unlocking her cell phone and showing it to the hostess.  
Clint looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
Phil listened to the host read the message aloud, only to hear the audience then perform a chorus of ‘aws”.  
Another commercial and this time, Melinda had already said goodbye, so they turned off the TV just as the intercom rang and Clint went to clear Grant's entrance, which was probably the one who arrived, since he and Phil were the only ones. on the homeowner's visit list of the day.  
After bid their greeting, the men went into the living room again, this time with Grant in pursuit, two suitcases in hand.  
“Thanks again for coming Mr. Ward.” Phil thanked him and Grant gave him a smile.  
“You can call me Grant.” He said and sat on the couch opposite Clint and Coulson. "Skye told me about you."  
“Do you know her?” Phil asked.  
"We're getting to know each other, so to speak..." Grant scratched the back of his neck and opened his bags. Inside were a number of velvet boxes of varying colors and all with the Ward family emblem, known for making jewelry for decades. The boy cleared his throat before he started.   
Meanwhile, Clint could barely hide his laughter as Phil began to examine Grant, probably considering if he was good enough for Skye. After all, the girl wasn't just Phil's agent, he considered her someone close to a daughter. "Do you already have something in mind, Mr. Coulson?"  
“Call me Phil and yes.” He shifted on the couch. “Melinda is a classic woman, but modern and lovely, passionate ...”  
"They always are, sir." Ward smiled and has already taken some smaller boxes for the rings and handed them to Coulson. “These are some more modern cut diamonds. We also have pink diamonds, also brought common wedding rings for you if you want them.”  
“Did you bring the necklaces I asked?” Barton asked and Grant opened the other bag and pulled out some larger boxes. "And chokers, which from what you described to me of Natasha, maybe can be her style as well?"  
Clint smiled and began to analyze the models while Phil did the same with the rings.  
“I liked them all, they are very beautiful and probably, plenty of women would like to receive one of these, but...”  
“They’re not the one?”  
“Exactly!” Coulson smiled. He was beginning to like Grant a little more.  
"Maybe you’re looking for something she likes, but something you want to see on her hand as well?" He asked and took a few more small boxes from the same suitcase. "Have you ever considered trading diamonds for sapphires?"  
Phil returned the boxes he had in hand and took three more.  
The first contained a yellow gold ring with a sequence of three similar stones, the largest of which was in the middle and glowed when in contact with the light. He had enjoyed it but had not had the effect he would like.  
The second was a small pink diamond wrapped with a sapphire. A kind of flower. Exotic.  
The third, however...  
“That’s it!” He pointed out and closed the blue velvet box. “You talked about wedding rings? Can we see them?”  
***   
Melinda had just parked her newest acquisition in Phil's garage. The girl had her name permanently allowed to circulate in the condominium where her boyfriend lived, in addition to giving her a copy of the residence keys. Coulson also had the second parking spot in her condo, which she was entitled to own, reserved for Lola. The man had also gotten a copy of Melinda's keys.  
May closed the car door on the way out. She admired it for a moment. She never had a fascination for cars, but when she met Phil and he began to implant ideas in her head, May was convinced to buy her own car and would depend on drivers only on specific occasions. Now that she’d made the purchase, she could tell she had no regrets.  
Driving gave her the feeling of freedom. She was somehow hidden from the paparazzi as well, since they didn't know she even had a license, and could speed on the highway, for example, the long seafront avenue that preceded the mansion complex where Phil lived.  
She held her purse in one hand while the other turned the key in the door that connected the garage to the inside of the house, more precisely the foyer. Inside, the door was barely noticeable, masked by the stone-like walls in this room.  
The low-heeled boots she liked to wear, clattered on the black and white floors.   
The mansion where Phil lived, was classic and in some parts rustic. It reminded her a lot of European castles, a lot of baroque architecture, which sometimes reminded her of how tasteful everything was in the world she was now part of.  
Coulson's house was completely the opposite of Clint's or her apartment, which had a more modern set of pieces, colors, and architecture, yet it all matched her lover's personality so much that she forgot about those details.  
“Phil?” She called, going into the first room, down a few steps that led into a lay-low-room. Usually if he was going to receive someone, or just wanted to read a book, or memorize the scripts, he would go there.  
Melinda didn't find him, so she set her bag on the nearest dark leather sofa and went to the next room: the dining room.  
As she imagined, empty. Except for Cap, Coulson's orange cat, which was barely seen, given its anti-humanity-if-youre-not-my-owner policy. May hardly ever saw him, and when she did, it wasn't for more than a few minutes.  
She went into the large kitchen just after. Nothing in there either.  
Strange, he had not commented that would go out or something...  
Shrugging, she opened the fridge and grabbed a small bottle of iced tea. That was when she heard a noise in the pool, that made May turn on her heels and go there.   
Passing down the hallway that could lead to the pantry or back door, Melinda listened to music in the background. Shee squinted in confusion and opened the back door.  
As she descended the small set of stairs that led to the pool area, she saw Coulson, in a dark blue suit, her favorite suit color on him, no tie, the first buttons undone. In the pool were several floating candles, the song she could recognize as November Rain, one of her favorites, but in an indie version, she laughed at noticing such a thing. In the background of it all it was the sunset, leaving the orange sky, with bursts of pink and a small purple line. Phil had his hands behind his back and was smiling at her.  
“What is happening?” She asked. “We had planned something and I forgot?” She laughed and walked to him, who remained with his hands behind his back.  
He didn't answer, but his smile widened even more as he noticed the confusion in her eyes.  
“Phil?” She stared at him completely lost, but her lips curved slightly in a smile.  
“Turn around.” He said simply and she did and faced a wall full of roses. Between white, red, pink, purple, all colors. Melinda smiled at what she saw and when she turned to comment, Phil was down in one knee and had a blue box in his hands.  
She put her hands to her lips and let out a muffled laugh. Tears began to well in the corner of her eyes.  
"Melinda..." He also laughed lightly and took one of her hands in his that was not holding the box with the ring in order to calm her down. "Since when our paths crossed over a year ago, I knew I wanted to be with you as long as I was allowed. I didn't think you would love a silly guy and Captain America fan like me, but here we are and…” He took a deep breath. “I love you so, so much!” The blue eyes glowed with the evening light and she looked at him so in love that Phil lost his words on the way. "I want to spend the rest of my days making you happy! Will you marry me?”  
She nodded several times and pulled him upo n his feet. Coulson took the white gold ring with a classic diamond cut sapphire out of the box and placed it on her finger, then kissed her hand before being pulled into a kiss by May.  
As the song started over in the background, they knew they couldn't be happier.  
They parted only to glue their foreheads and smile in reciprocity.  
Phil Coulson New Instagram Post:  
She said yes! @melindamay #whifeytobe #shesaidyes #philinda  
Anyone looking at the picture would see both with their foreheads glued, he in a suit, she in a boot, jeans and a leather jacket, a ponytail. Both with a huge smile on their face. His hands on her waist and hers on his face. Featured the glamorous ring for the world to see.  
Melinda May new Instagram post:  
I said yes! @philcoulson #groomtobe #philinda  
The same photo was posted by her.  
Everything was perfect in paradise.

***  
It was on the cover of People, Variety, Vogue. It was on TMZ, The New Yorker and so many other portals that covered the lives of the celebrities.  
Melinda May and Phil Coulson were engaged.  
Even after a few days of their announcement on social networks and a note from both accessories, the specialized portals still made a point of commenting on the subject and speculating on what was being considered “the biggest event of the year!”  
Melinda had said a few things on the shows she was going on when promoting Lighthouse and Phil had also been asked about the details of the ceremony by paparazzi whenever he left the set of his new movie.  
The magazines said they would get married in England, in Brazil, in the Virgin Islands. They were already speculating to charter a cruise for the event.  
Vera Wang, the famous designer of wedding dresses, had been asked if she was the one who would make May's dress, but she hadn’t answered the question. Even if she was, she couldn’t reveal anything without the client's consent.  
Who would be the bridesmaids?  
Who would be the best man?  
When would the wedding be?  
Where would it happen?  
Who had made Melinda May's engagement ring?  
How was the proposal?  
These were some of the questions surrounding social networks, among so many other media. The gossip shows only talked about it.  
Garrett accompanied every update. With anger in his eyes, he exuded hatred and disgust.  
At all costs he wanted to know what was going on in Melinda's life and when he saw that she was engaged to Phil Coulson... his blood bubbled, his pressure rose and he cried with rage.  
Among the newly destroyed objects from his tiny apartament, he watched reporters telling the couple's story and followed the ache of the presenters, trying to guess what the marriage would be like.  
His hand shook. He clenched his fists so hard his fingers were white. In a cry of despair he punched the wall beside the TV.  
He was furious and tired of being able to do nothing.  
So tired of seeing her in a world so different from his, even though they started in the same place.  
He looked at his knuckles, now scratched and starting to bleed.  
With tears streaming down, he ran a bloody hand on the screen in front of him as the image of Melinda appeared.  
It was a pity that life unfolded in such different directions than he wanted. What he deserved.  
He didn't want to have to get to this point.  
But thing couldn’t say like this.  
***   
It was September 23rd and the sun had come out shy, though it was still autumn.  
Melinda heard the bedroom curtains open. She snuggled closer to the pillow and placed the covers over her head.  
She didn't want to get up just yet.  
Last night she had arrived late. She had spent much of the day sorting out the wedding stuff, among Lighthouse's latest engagements. After this week, she would devote herself completely to choosing everything she needed for the wedding.  
Phil helped her a lot, but he also had his commitments in filming his new project and she couldn't occupy him more than she already did.  
She’d already sortted out the godmothers matter. They’d be Bobbi and Natasha.  
Phil had chosen Clint as his best man and everything was right in that regard.  
But that was the least of their problems. They still had to choose the color for the wedding (yes, there was that too), the location was still unknown. They both agreed it needed to be a reserved place, but was it in another city? What would be the exact date?  
What about the wedding songs? How many guests? How would the tables be organized? Did Phil's schedule match the date they chose?  
Her head had barely awakened from sleep and all these thoughts popped into her mind.  
She snorted and grunted, turning to the side of the bedroom window, now uncovered, because Coulson had pulled back the curtains just before.  
“Good Morning.” He said and lifted the mug in greeting. She knew it was full of coffee and made a face at it. “There’s for you too, Melinda.” He pointed his chin at the nightstand on her side of the bed. There was her precious tea.  
May smiled and pulled back the covers, revealing her white silk nightgown, which she used to wear when she was with Phil. She liked the effect the piece had on him. And the look he was giving her at that moment made her glad that she did it.  
“Morning..." She ran a hand through her hair and put her feet on the wooden floor. She took the mug and sipped the tea, now revealed to be chamomile. It was a little cold though.   
"Do you like it, fianceé?" He asked and smiled at her, shifted his body closer to her, but remained standing.  
“Well, you maybe can get married, now you know how to brew tea properly” She rolled her eyes to his antics, and smiled too.  
Phil shrugged and set his mug where hers once was. “Convenient that I have the perfect bride already, right?” Coulson put his hands on either side of her and leaned forward, leaving their faces almost glued together.  
Melinda drank the tea once more and without looking away, set her mug on the nightstand again, then put her hands on the sides of Phil’s face.  
"Convenient indeed, fiance." She confirmed before gluing their mouths sweetly.  
Melinda felt the man smile in the middle of the act and used it to lower her mouth to his neck and kiss him where his shirt began. That was enough for Phil to pull away and take off his shirt quickly, before returning to his earlier position, this time, slowly pushing the woman to lie on the bed.  
Melinda moaned in his arms as she felt him bite her earlobe and Phil began to caress her legs, lifting the white nightgown in the process.  
"I love you..." he said between warm kisses.  
“I know.” She pointed out and laughed when he bit her neck. “I love you more.”  
***  
“What did you think of this one?” Natasha wanted to know by turning around and picking up the sides of the dress in the process.  
She, Melinda and Bobbi were in a bridal shop. It was early October and preparations for the wedding were in full swing. Place, buffet, guests, music, and so many other things had already been chosen, but the bride's dress and bridesmaids were still an unfinished topic. Even Phil had teased her that she was considering giving up, because even he and Clint had chosen the clothes and she hadn’t yet.  
May retorted that it was much easier for him. And that with Natasha being a requisite dancer, it was harder to find dates when the redhead could fit the bride's schedule.  
Luckily, Romanoff had a few weeks off in October and had made it possible to get out in the wedding’s week as well.  
By the way, the wedding date had also been chosen, with a little difficulty.  
They both knew it should be before December, because of the unrelenting cold and holiday season.  
October was very close and Phil had little time off in the month in question, so they had agreed to November. A little reluctant for its very rainy nature, which could ruin the ceremony and cause some obstacles, but if they wanted the wedding to happen that year, they would have to risk it.  
So the 12th had been chosen, because it was the day they meta t that Playgound premiere. Where it all began.  
Melinda took a small sip of champagne from the glass in her hands and studied the readhead in front of her.  
“I think we could go with bolder models. The color will draw attention already anyway...”   
"I think you could choose your dress first." Bobbi answered the bride and stared at her. "Why the hell haven't you picked your dress yet, Melinda?"  
Natasha also stared, expecting for an answer.  
"I wanna see yours first." Masaid simply.  
Bobbi wasn't buying it, but she rolled her eyes and got up, leaving her glass on a side table.  
"Looking for the bold red ladies' dress?" Asked Nat.  
Melinda just nodded and leaned back in the big, comfortable chair.  
As her friends went to the other room, looking for new models to try, May looked out over the landscape.  
They were high above the ground in a building surrounded by thick glass windows.  
A light rain fell outside and the drops bounced off in her Direction, not catching her. Suddenly a melancholy had hovered her.she had no doubt that she wanted to marry Phil, but the whole atmosphere of organization and commitment to make this dream come true had been exhausting and stressful. She just wanted to go to the courthouse and get it all done, but her fiance was so happy to see it all faling into place and... Melinda just wanted to make Phil Coulson happy, he made her feel so special and... If all that would make him happy, so be it.   
However, that feeling wouldn't go away, and May couldn't point out why.  
“Honey?” Natasha snapped her fingers in front of her friend when, after calling her a few times, there was no response.  
Melinda stared at the redhead and the blonde behind the first. Both dressed in blood red silk. Perfect.  
Their dresses were sleeveless and covered their heels. At the top, the collar was made of two medium-sized straps that circled their necks. Their hair was loose now, but on the day of the ceremony it’d be caught in some elaborate bun. They were also barefoot, but a golden strap-sandal would adorn their feet on November 12th. Maybe she would change the color of their shoes though. She'd talk to them about it. But for now, everything was perfect.  
Melinda forced a smile and shook her head in approval. “You two are gorgeous!”  
The ladies smiled and looked at each other.  
“The golden shoes will be perfect. I don't think we need to change that.” Natasha offered her opinion, as if reading the bride's thoughts.  
"Now we need to choose the most important dress of the night, don't you think?" Bobbi commented.  
May stood, propping her now empty glass on a small table between her chair and the other, once before occupied by Bobbi.   
"Do you know what kind of dress you want?" Natasha asked.  
The three went into a room opposite of the one that they’d entered before.  
“I talked to the designer and she left some models available for me to go through.”  
A smiling employee approached them, the same one who’d offered champagne when the three arrived a few hours ago.  
The service the store offered was discreet and exclusive, so most of the staff didn't know the customers and weren't on the fitting floor. Only the necessary staff would be present besides the bridemaids and the bride.   
The girl led them into the living room with the models Melinda had quoted earlier.  
They were only half a dozen bulky white dresses. May had been specific about what she wanted and apparently, her wishes had been answered. She didn't want to spend all day trying on clothes.  
“Every one’s beautiful.” Bobbi offered, analyzing the models, which, though still covered in clear plastic, could be clearly seen.  
“You may choose the first one and I'll help you change.” The employee offered discreetly.  
Melinda nodded and took the first one. This one had no sleeves and probably would not be chosen for this reason. Even so, the bride went to the dressing room as she watched her friends sit on another pair of comfortable chairs and grab their glasses from the elegant table between them.  
She'd liked the model, but when the girls looked, they frowned, which made May rethink her choice, so she went for the second dress.  
Lots of skirt. No way. Next.  
And so it went, until the last dress.  
She straightened her white lace sleeves. She straightened the top, it had the gypsy cut, despite the sleeves, so it was slumped under the shoulders, however, that did not prevent her movements. Good.  
It was glued to the body, adorned with delicate embroidery that gave the fabric some texture.   
Her skirt had an opening that reached her thighs and that also gave her movement. It had a few layers, but nothing too outrageous and a little tail finished the dress.   
The lady had tied her hair in a makeshift bun and put on a discreet tiara with blue accents and it was complemented with a veil. She wouldn't cover her face and wasn't even thinking about wearing the accessory, but she had enjoyed the result.  
At the time of the party she could loosen her hair but keep the tiara.  
Everything was perfect.  
Bobbi and Natasha cheered as she reached their line of sight and together the three faced the large mirror in the room.  
They all smiled and Melinda let a tear fall down her face.  
She cried, and she let the emotion escape her. Because, when she found herself in front of the mirror dressed for what promised to be the happiest day of her life, the feeling of anguish squeezed her heart a little more.  
***   
“Where are we going to live?” Phil Coulson asker his fianceé in one Tuesday afternnon.   
They were tasting everything they had chosen for the ceremony. It was a prior dinner. Once they had chosen everything from sweets to starters and entree, cake and other sweets, they had set aside a day where Coulson was off filming so they could confirm their choices.  
They were sitting by the pool in Phil's mansion. That would be hers in less than a month. Just where he had proposed to her, less than four months ago.  
Time has fled. It was October 19th already. And though it was all settled, some topics, such as this one Phil had brought, weren’t.  
“In here?” She answered, but raised her eyebrow in questioning.  
He let out a short laugh and cut off a piece of the wedding cake with the fork. “Are you asking or saying Mel?” He put the cut piece in his mouth and smiled in contentment.  
They had agreed on red fruits. And he had not regretted it. Although he suggested coffee initially, May had almost glared at him, right in front of the team that would take care of that part.   
Thas was all in September. It seemed so long ago, but it had only been a month.  
"I didn't want to sell the apartment now, tho" Melinda began.  
"A sanctuary away from your future husband?" Phil joked.  
She rolled her eyes before answering.  
“It has sentimental value.” He stared at her. “and real estate value, of course! But, I like to think that if we need to get closer downtown, we will have a place reserved, and with all our things, no less.”  
Coulson liked how she put actions in the plural. Involving both of them in the plans. He reached her hand over the table.  
“I get that. And I agree.”   
"But this could be our home. I like it here. I love the view in here, looking at the orange sky and… ” She stared at him with a corner smile. "Besides, Cap likes it here, too."  
Coulson smiled at the thought of his fat orange cat, which was hiding somewhere in the huge house.  
“Whatever you want, darling.” Phil caressed her hand. “if you want, we can move to the apartment, I don't care, I just want to be with you. I want to see you happy, to make you happy, Melinda.”  
“You already make me very happy. And I'll be much more here, with you and Cap. ” She assured him with a beautiful smile on her face.  
“Can we change something then? To make you feel more at home?” He suggested and leaned back in his chair, leaving her hand in the process.  
“Maybe renovate the gym? I like the view there and could have a space to practice Tai Chi.”  
“As you wish.”  
“Phil?”  
“Yes?” He looked away from the cake, which he had started to devour again.  
“I love you.”  
He grinned broadly and sincerely. Happiness reached his eyes. Melinda could see the light from the outside lamps reflecting off the blue orbs.  
“I love you too Melinda May.”

***   
May could hear even the slightest of noises surrounding her.  
Even though she’s many floors above the streets, she could hear the cars below.  
She grunted and rolled over in bed.  
A stratospheric hangover was forming and her temple was already starting to hurt. She put two fingers there in an attempt, which she knew was useless, to stop the pain.  
She’d promised not to drink any more than what she had already last night, but Bobbi had teamed up with Skye, Natasha, Victoria Hand, Maria Hill, and Pepper Potts, so they could hold her a proper bachelorette party. The last three May had known among her career as an actress. Being from the same producing company, or working on the same projects. Pepper was the only one of her friends who, before being an actress, had also been a singer, and to this day it gave her an advantage in roles where she had to use her singing voice. And she had a beautiful voice indeed.   
Maria had closed the VIP área of a downtown bar and they all met around 10 pm.  
When the bar closed, they still staggered to a nearby club, which Vic swore was incredible.  
Melinda couldn't say for sure. She was completely wasted and didn't even know how she got home to be honest.   
Before the shots took effect, the women had talked about their careers, what they could talk about at least. Natasha had summoned them all to attend her first year-end performance, which would be a few weeks after May returned from her honeymoon.  
Bobbi and Skye, included in the group for actively participating in the wedding preparations and because they had engaged in a recent friendship with Melinda, talked to each other, although they were off that night, seemed to speak of nothing but work. However, when it came to their love life... Barbara reported that she and Lance were trying again and that the blonde would see him on Melinda and Phil's wedding day.  
Skye in turn, reported that she was dating Grant Ward, who happened to be friends with Clint, boyfriend of one of the redheads at the table, and one of the owners of the jewelry chain who had made May's engagement ring. Clinton had introduced them With Skye's excuse to make contact with him about the jewelry Coulson’d choose for his bride, and being the actor's agent, she had made contact and received a few lines from the brunette. After resisting a little, she had agreed to go out with him,making clear it wans’t a date at all yet it seemed that things were changing.  
Maria was the satisfied single from the group, although Vic accused her of seeing a production colleague.  
Vic, newly assumed lesbian, to the general public, was dating a producer, but declined reveal whom sge was. The girls implied that by the end of the night she’d speal the beans. However, Melinda couldn't tell if that’d happened, because she couldn't remember much after the second bottle of Vodka.  
Pepper, the only married girl in the gang, told how she and her husband Tony Stark, were trying to have a baby after two years of marriage, as well as announcing that they’d release a album of famous’ songs’ covers, since he was also a singer.  
May remembered receiving a message from Peggy, apologizing for not attending the party, as she had failed to be released from the shoots of her new series, in the same universe as the films Phil was shooting.  
Although disappointed, she understood, after all, had the same lifestyle.  
She thanked the heavens for remembering to close the curtains when she arrived at her apartment, despite the drunkenness. For now, the sun high in the sky, emanated beyond the welcome heat, a bright light that would make her headache much more worse  
Melinda reluctantly got out of bed and before heading to the suite bathroom, looked at the bedside clock.  
It read: Friday, November 11th, 2018 - 12:56 P.M.  
As she left the bathroom, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
Bobbi or Phil?  
She decided it was her fiancé, because her friend wouldn’t come here so soon after what they did the night before.   
She smiled when she saw the man enter the room. She’d sat on the edge of the bed. The messy sheets behind her and the clothes she'd worn last night tossed across the floor. May only wore one of Phil’ shirts and panties.   
"Well..." He stared at the clock behind her. “good afternoon.” He corrected himself and went to her, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.  
“Did you just arrived?” Asked the brunette as she ran her hands over his arms, covered by the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt. Similar to what she was wearing.  
“Not exactly...”  
Melinda raised an eyebrow in question.  
"I rescued you from your drunkenness" He sat beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around the feminine shoulder, bringing her to him. May leaned her head against his shoulder and folded her legs beneath herself. "Nat called Clint because she was too drunk to drive and I was at his house, at my barchelor party." He kissed the top of her head. "What you don't know is that I went with him, and imagine my surprise when I saw the bride of the night sitting on the sidewalk with a bottle of Vodka in her hand, drooling on the shoulder of one of the bridesmaids."  
Melinda put a hand on her face, a little embarrassed, but laughed at the situation anyway.  
Coulson laughed too before squeezing her shoulder in comfort.  
"I brought you here because it was nearer, and I figured you’d have a damn hangover today, am I right?"  
She just buried her face in his neck and kissed the exposed skin she found there.   
"I stayed with you for a while, but I had to go do the last fitting of the wedding suit, and leave before ten. We got home about five o'clock, maybe?” He shrugged and smoothed her arms. “I brought brunch, do you want to eat now?”  
She shook her head no and stepped out of her position just to meet his eyes properly.  
He smiled.  
“It's tomorrow, Melinda.”  
She nodded and leaned down to rest her lips over his.  
“You can still give up.” She said, "run away from taking care of me and all my shit for the rest of your life..." Melinda smiled ofered a little smile.  
“I'll take my chances.”  
She laughed and kissed him again.  
He paused only to brush his noses. Melinda could feel their breath mingling, and for a moment she felt the anguish that came over and over. She felt that this would be the last time. She preferred to think that was why next time she would be Mrs. May-Coulson and not just Melinda May.  
***   
Melinda had never seen a more beautiful dawn.  
She smiled to herself, holding the teacup tighter.  
A few months ago, she and Coulson had decided to host their wedding at a hotel a little way from the center. Of course the media had already figured out where it would be, but the location helped keep the paparazzi away.   
She sighed heavily. She hadn’t had any sleep last night.   
After Phil’d left the loft the day before, promising to see her at the altar, May slept a little more, did Tai Chi, listened to the ceremony songs, passed the last cerimony rehearsal in her head... basically wandered around the house until she had enough of it. Soon enough it was time to leave for the Hotel.  
Coulson would be grooming himself at Clint's house, which had become a stronghold for the best man and other intimate male guests.   
She, on the other hand, would get ready at the hotel. Wedding day and all the tradition that it held. However, the makeup artist would have to work hard to hide the bags under her eyes caused by lack of sleep.  
Melinda took another sip of the tea she'd ordered from the hotel's room service and stared at the horizon. In the distance she could see the waves crashing on the shore, the green grass of the golf course that the place had, and to the left, a classic and elegantly set up tent, to welcome their guests.  
Melinda wasn't religious enough to care about getting married in a church, and Phil wanted everything in one place so neither the guests, or them, needed to get to the party. So they decided that this hotel would be the most appropriate choice, Coulson himself had already gone to a wedding here and enjoyed what he saw, so he suggested to her, who agreed.   
Last night she had taken her car and drove there. On the way May had left the windows open, feeling the wind hit her face, she allowed herself to shed a few tears, May just couldn't understand why they weighed so heavily on her heart. Why the chest tightness? She thought it was normal for a bride, on the eve of the wedding, to be nervous, but something was wrong and she couldn't quite point out what.  
Melinda went over and over the lists of things she had chosen for the occasion, in the hope and fear that something was missing, but found nothing.  
She shrugged and tried to drown the feeling in her own tears.  
There was a slight knock on the door. It was only six in the morning, but preparations had to begin. Before getting up to answer it, she took the last sip of the tea she liked so much, and unlike before, May felt a bitter taste in her mouth.  
“Good morning bridey!” Natasha and Bobbi exclaimed in unison entering the room as soon as Melinda opened the door. The brunette hugged her friends, whom she had seen the night before, after she arrived at the hotel, and together they sat on the big bed after May closed the door.  
“How are you feeling?” Asked the blonde.  
“You look terrible!” Nat offered with a smile. “Couldn’t sleep?’  
Melinda shook her head but smiled. “I think it's normal...”  
“Well!” Bobbi got out of bed, already dressed in her regular pantsuit. "We're going down for coffee, and then Miss, go to the spa, relax for a few hours with us, of course!" She laughed and took the bride's hands in hers. “After lunch, then we will begin the process of turning you into a beautiful and wonderful bride!”  
Natasha nodded and also smiled.  
"And make you two the sexiest godmother of all!" Melinda said getting up from the bed and going to the other side of the room, where her suitcase was, with some casual clothes. The wedding dress would arrive later, along with the bridesmaids dresses.  
It was not long before May changed her nightclothes for the normal clothes and together the three left the hotel room to go to the lounge, where they would have breakfast.  
***  
The groom's day had begun a little later.  
Phil woke up around 10am and went downstairs to Barton's kitchen to make coffee. If it depended on his friend, he’d starve, Clint could barely make scrambled eggs, who might say a reinforced coffee.  
He stepped into the kitchen, the already hot sunbeams touching his skin and warming Phil’s heart as well.  
It was crazy to think that in a few hours he’d be married to the love of his life and Phil couldn't conceive. He was immensely happy, and as he began to make coffee and toast, he turned the music up in the room through his friend's stereo, which was discreetly in the corner of the kitchen.  
“Someone woke up excited today.” greeted the owner of the house, entering the room. Phil offered him a cup of coffee sliding it across the dark granite countertop. Clint offered him a smile as he took his daily dose of caffeine.  
"I can't believe this date has come." Phil's voice was muffled, his head was inside the fridge, taking some ingredients to encrement breakfast. Luckily, Clint's house was well stocked despite his friend's lack of cooking skills.  
“But, the day’s here and soon you will be Mr. May and then my friend, there’s no turning back!” He laughed and took more of the coffee.  
“I'm nervous.” Confessed the groom, closing the refrigerator’s door.  
Clint rolled his eyes. “If my turn comes one day I will be too.”  
Phil set things on the counter and started pacing the kitchen looking for bowls to start making pancakes.  
“Of course it will happen to you and Natasha, Clint! Soon, I would say.”  
Bart shrugged and grabbed a strawberry his friend had taken from the fridge.  
Of course he loved Natasha, but he had doubts about a commitment as big as marriage, besides she was always away, in presentations and their schedules were tight... but today was not a day to think about his love-life problems, it was a day to help Coulson calm down, because soon they would have to go to the Hotel and the groom had to be as calm as possible.  
***   
May was sitting in the makeup chair next to her, her friends, also getting the make-up done for the big moment. In the mirror she could see her dress hanging at the back of the room. The same oom that’d been transformed into a small studio, with everything they’d need to get ready. In addition, a team had arrived to help them with everything until it was time to leave for the ceremony.  
Phil had texted her that he’d just arrived at the Hotel, that he loved her, and would see her at the altar. Melinda smiled and replied with a simple, "I love you too." Then Natasha took the phone from her and the whole process began.  
The clock on the makeup artist's wrist showed that it was half past four, and being five o'clock the grand moment, just made her even more nervous. She wiped her sweaty hands on the robe she was wearing and then the makeup artist walked away so she could fully look herself in the mirror.  
“You look beautiful!” Bobbi exclaimed leaving the bathroom already dressed in red silk. This time around, the dress was perfectly fitted, unlike when they had been trying them, just over a month ago.  
May smiled and got up from her chair, heading for her dress. By that time Natasha had come out of the makeshift dressing room too and was smiling at her as well.  
“Honey... you look stunning! Imagine with the dress?!” She stood next to Bobbi, both dressed in red now.  
Melinda was guided by one of the helpers to the bathroom. She took off her robe and looked in the mirror. She wore white lace-trimmed lingerie, and her bra had no straps, because her dress didn't have either. She had no corset, because she wanted to be comfortable. But the garter belt was there. At some point in the night, Phil would probably have to take it off at one of the wedding games that were so traditional, which the best man and ladies had surely planned.  
The dress fell like a glove. It was also more adjusted, just like the last week’s fitting and May was so happy to be living it all. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she soon tried to wipe them away.  
Once more she looked in the mirror after putting on her shoes. She felt the most beautiful woman in the world and the luckiest, knowing who was waiting for her at the altar.  
Bobbi fitted the tiara and veil over her head and Melinda smiled at her.  
"Everything will be all right, Mel." Bobbi offered and ran her hands over her friend's white-laced-covered arms.  
Melinda offered a simple smile in return. She was so nervous she didn't think the words could come out of her mouth if she tried to.  
For a moment she wished her parents were there. She missed them every time since the accident that took them from her, and wanted them by her side on this very important day, as so many other occasions  
May took a deep breath and looked at Natasha who handed her the bouquet of mystical roses. From the lightest shade of blue to the darkest. That seemed to be the color of marriage after all. Decided unconsciously when Phil had given her the engagement ring.  
She immediately reached for the jewelry, now in her left hand. Soon it would be accompanied by an alliance of equally white gold.

***   
Phil was standing at the altar mounted at the end of the great hall. Everything was perfect. All things had a great taste, and the colors mixed between light, dark-blue and white. The infamous colors of their wedding.  
He smiled at the incoming guests. He saw several actors, saw Pepper and Tony sitting in the front row, next to Vic, Maria, Steve and Peggy. He smiled at the group and looked away at the door.  
“Keep calm! Brides are known to be a little late, it's tradition!” Clint commented approaching him and whispering the words.  
Phil shrugged and sighed.  
The justice of the peace was already behind him, across a mahogany table. He could see a discreet black folder where he and Melinda would sign in a moment.  
The place was full, almost all the chairs arranged occupied, he saw many people he knew, but couldn't concentrate on anything. He just wanted to see the bride.  
It wasn't long before he saw Bobbi and Natasha come in his dorection, while soft music played in the background. Even though he'd heard it before, he and Melinda had shrunk it all together, Phil couldn't quite recognize the chords.  
The women in red smiled at the guests as they entered, Bobbi in front and Nat a few steps behind her. Both with a small bouquet in their hands.  
They positioned themselves opposite Clint on the mounted altar and continued to smile. He looked away from the door for a moment to see Clint smiling at Natasha.  
Another song started and the guests got up.  
Phil grinned when he saw his bride in a wedding dress first time.  
Melinda walked slowly, just like in rehearsal, concentrating not to trip on the carpet. She stared at her fiance and grinned. Around her, she felt the flashes of the hired photographers and slowly she approached Coulson and before holding his hands, she handed her bouquet to Bobbi, who promptly accepted it.  
She felt Phil's lips touch her forehead and he whispered that she looked gorgeous, before they turned to the judge.  
Melinda felt someone fix her veil, probably one of the photographers, to capture the best picture possible.  
Soon the guests sat down again and the judge began the speech. Telling a bit of the story of the two, which took a few laughs from the guests. He said how important this union was and a few more words that Phil didn't register as he focused on holding the bride's hands in his own. They had been in profile to the guests at the request of the man speaking, and Coulson had her smile and her chocolate eyes overflowing with happiness forever engraved in his mind.  
He had never seen her prettier. And he didn't think that would be possible.  
***   
The man was dressed as a waiter. He’d gotten this job a few weeks ago and hated everything since then. However, he couldn’t give up his purpose, not after spending weeks researching details of what they said, and he quoted, “ the wedding of the year.” Garrett had to get through this just to see her one last time.   
He squeezed the small sharp object around his waist and picked up a tray from one of the counters.  
He left the kitchen and went to serve the guests with the expensive champagne. John would wait for the righ opportunity to approach May.  
Today was her last day.  
He smiled sadistically, but anyone would think it was from happiness.  
He was an actor after all.  
***   
After their “I do’s” and the grand kiss sealing the permanent union of the couple, a song began to play as they walked down the long mounted corridor. Melinda with the bouquet back in one hand and the other holding Phil's.  
Now, besides the engagement ring, an alliance also adorned her left ring-finger.  
All the guests smiled and threw rose petals at them.  
Phil' smile was huge and he kept turning to his side just to see her smile too.  
His eyes spilled all the unconditional love he felt for her, and Melinda felt so full of emotions... everything was perfect and she never had been so happy.  
She’d married the man she loved, in the presence of all their friends, the family they’d chosen.  
More photographers captured every instant, and every movement of the couple. They kissed at the door of the assembled room, and the guests, now outside, threw more petals on the newlyweds.  
Phil held her hand tightly as he looked at the camera and then turned to her. In order to grace his wife’s lips with his.  
The bridesmaids and the best man joined in the picture in front of the place and everyone celebrated by clapping and making a rain of rose petals apear around the couple as they kissed once more. This time Phil made it look like a scene from a movie. She arched slightly back, her hand adorned by the rings on his face and the other with the bouquet, extended toward the floor. A pose classic and dramatic enough for two actors.  
Greeted with applause, they headed toward the other room, where the party was being held. Once in there, more photos were taken, with the closest friends, with the best man, with the bridesmaids, photos only of the bride, only of the groom, of both. They’d take more pictures another day after the honeymoon, but for now, everything was wonderfully perfect.  
Sure enough, the couple's faces were aching from smiling, but neither of them cared. The photographers stopped following them, so they could talk to a few guests, thank them for their presence, and eat, of course.  
Natasha and Bobbi escorted Melinda to the bathroom to remove the veil so May could only have the tiara on, as she had planned.   
Her hair, now curled at the ends from her previous hairstyle, reached almost mid-back, and she had also changed her shoes for something more comfortable.  
Soon they came out of the toilet and Phil came to find his bride with an outstretched hand for her. Melinda promptly took her, now husband's hand, and walked to the dance floor. She heard Clint announce on the small stage, intended for future alcohol-laden speeches, that the couple would do their first dance as husband and wife.  
She moved closer to Phil and put a hand on the chest covered by the elegant suit. She could feel his heart beating under her palm. Melinda looked up, now a few inches lower, for lack of heels, and smiled at him. She was quite happy, as was he, who had one hand on her waist and the other entwined beside them. They danced a simple waltz. A slow romantic song in the background. Another one they had chosen together.  
Phil glued their foreheads and twirled them slowly according to the song. May brushed their noses, as they liked to do when they were alone. The smile never left any of their faces. Around the couple, the guests watched the newlyweds dance and gave space for photos to be taken.  
Some guests whom were more intimate to the couple, made Instagram stories of the moment with the tag: #philindawedding.  
“I love you, wife.” Phil whispered at the woman's ear.  
Melinda smiled wider before answering with a simple: "I love you more, husband", and then seal their lips.  
When the song ended and another started, the other guests went to the dance floor, while those who didn't feel like it, stayed by the bar in the corner of the room, or talked at the tables. There was a place for everyone, but in the end, the guests wanted to appreciate the beautiful couple.  
At one point, Melinda parted from her husband with the message that she’d go to the bathroom, meanwhile, Phil went into a conversation with Steve and Nick Fury, although it was his wedding day, they still talked about work.  
In the background, near the kitchen door, John saw the bride greet and hug a white woman with long wavy brown hair. This one was dressed in blue. He knew she was the actress Peggy Carter and he waited a while, until Melinda went alone to the bathroom.  
The ladies' room, being larger and glamorous, wasn’t in the center of the party. You’d have to turn the corridor and turn left again if you wanted to use the room.  
He waited and when he saw that no one followed her, which was odd, since the dress would take some work to move, if she wanted to use the toilet. Even so, he abandoned the tray with some canapés and followed behind Melinda. As he was dressed as a waiter, no one found it odd that he went in that direction, as the men's room was also nearby.  
He caught a glimpse of her, entering the door with a feminine symbol and waited a moment. He looked both ways and removed the knife from the waistband of his trousers. He tucked it behind him with one hand while the other pushed open the ladies' room door.  
Garret closed it cautiously, noiselessly, and locked it.  
The man could hear the discreet noise moving in one of the booths before he saw her leaving it. She smoothed her dress and fixed its sleeve, so it took a moment to notice him there.  
“Melinda.’ He said still in the same spot, near the door.  
She jumped in surprise and raised one hand, the one with the rings, to her heart.  
“I think you entered the wrong bathroom, the male’s turning right.” She smiled slightly and went to the sink to wash her hands.  
“I'm right where I should be.” The man in the room answered and took a small step toward her.  
She turned off the tap and wiped her hands on a folded towel next to her. She stared at him with confusion in her eyes, raising an eyebrow.  
"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked, taking another step towards May. The hand holding the knife still behind him. John could feel the sharp blade if he arched his spine a little bit.  
Melinda stared at him harder, but couldn't remember the man in front of her.  
"Once you told me I should keep up the hard work..." he began. "That one day, I’d get there..." He took another step toward the bride. “but none of this happened Melinda! You were supposed to stay with me! We were supposed to be rich and famous and I should be the man marrying you today!”  
May walked back with every step the stranger took towards her. Before leaning against the wall, she dodged him, to go toward the door, but it was locked.  
“Looking for this, Melinda?” He held the key in front of his face. “I loved you. You were the only one who believed in me. I still love you… ” His voice was low and she could barely hear him.  
"I can help you with that, you know that right?" She tried to offer. "We can go outside and I can introduce you to Nick Fury, I'm sure he’d love to meet a talented actor like you."  
Garrett rolled his eyes and pointed the knife towards the woman.  
“I don't want your crumbs, Melinda!” He exclaimed and stepped in front of her. "And you'll never stop loving that asshole out there! Because he is rich and has possessions and I am just an unsuccessful actor!” He blew out a breath from his nose. “but... it doesn't matter anymore...” the man had a macabre look on his face.  
The woman tried to force the doorknob, but the door simply wouldn't open.  
She turned back to the man.  
"Please... I can..." But John wouldn't let her finish, because he brought the knife down to her stomach and jammed the entire blade until his hand sank into the white dress.  
He knew it would’t cross her, but it was as deep as it could go. He turned the knife in place before removing his hand from there.  
He had bloody fingers. As crimson as the bridesmaids' dress, as red as the details on the bathroom walls.  
Melinda had an unbelief and despairation look on her face. She raised her left hand to the middle of her body and felt the blood pool and flow through her thin fingers.  
She looked down and saw the once purely white dress stain with her blood.  
Tears began to well in the corner of her eyes. A unbelievible pain ran down her spine and passed all over her body, starting where now both hands pressed.  
John widened his eyes as he saw the scene in front of him. Seeing what he’d caused.  
Garret began to breathe heavily and went to the door, past the woman and opening it.  
May heard him run down the hall, but couldn't see straight. A waterfall dripped from her eyes. The woman felt a growing and disturbing fear. The sense of agony from before had come back to full force now.  
Her knees trembled and she could no longer stand upright. As a last move she leaned back against the sink and slowly dripped down the tiled wall.  
May’s hands stained the floor. Blood rushed from her in small waterfalls, just like the water on her face.  
She tried to scream, but her voice seemed to be leaving her just like the rest of her strength. The sound was trapped inside her and she closed her eyes to wake up from that nightmare.  
***   
Phil was wondering why Melinda was taking so long, but suspected she had met one of the girls halfwayto the ladies room. He’d caught a glimpse of her talking to Peggy just moments before, he was being silly to want to stick with his wife every minute, they would have the rest of their lives for that. He smiled at the thought, but frowned soon after as he saw a man running in the opposite Direction of the restrooms. Coulson watched him bump into Tony in the midst of his outburst and topple his guest before rising as quickly as he had run and left.  
Phil strode to Stark and helped him up.  
“Who was that bastard?” Tony asked being lifted from the ground by the groom. The same group that had once been with Phil had clustered around the incident.  
“Are you hurt Tony?” Steve asked, seeing that the white shirt Stark was wearing under his gray suit was stained with blood. Well, it was a red, finger-shaped stain, but it was too crimson to be sauce. And knowing how Tony was at parties, he doubted the man had had anything but alcohol.  
"Shit..." Tony looked at his shirt. "It must’ve been that lunatic!" He replied referring to the man who had pushed him moments before.  
“What happened?” Pepper wanted to know approaching the group, with Peggy in pursuit.  
"Weren't you with Melinda?" Asked the groom of the night.  
“She went to the bathroom alone, I didn't go.” Carter answered, expecting with Pepper Tony explain the situation.  
While the group sorted everything out, Phil headed toward the restrooms. He turned left toward the female one. The door was closed, so he knocked and called for his wife.  
“Melinda?’ There was no answer. “Honey? Are you still in there?”  
Unanswered, he opened the door slowly and felt his world stop for a moment. His heart skipped a beat and Phil Coulson stared at the woman he loved on the floor with her eyes closed. Soaked in blood.  
He took no care as he quickly approached her. Coulson felt his shoes sinking into the red pool that circled his wife.  
“Oh my God, Melinda!” He knelt beside her, his pants dampened with his beloved's blood. “Melinda!” He called louder. “Help! Someone!” He turned toward the door and called for help. ”Melinda... open your eyes!” He begged and held her face in his hands. “Honey?” His vision was blurry. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d begun to cry in despair.  
“My God!” Phil heard someone shout behind him. It was Natasha. “what happened?”  
"I don't know..." the man said exasperated. "I got here and she was like this..." He was lost, confused, desperate, his body trembling and his heart was tight inside his chest.  
He heard Natasha run away, probably going for help.  
“Melinda?” He called for her, a sob in his throat. "Open your eyes, please..." He glued their foreheads and held her bloody Hnds in his.   
"Phil..." she whispered and he could barely hear it, as footsteps approached them.  
“Babe, open your eyes, focus on my voice, okay? Everything will be all right, Melinda! Talk to me, okay, Mel?”  
Melinda opened her eyes a little wider and felt herself being lifted. She moaned in pain at the movement. She felt Phil's lips lightly touch hers, then began to hear exclamations and shouts as he carried her to the exit of the hall.  
The music no longer played in the room and she just heard muffled shouts and Coulson telling her to stay awake.  
She felt that her husband had got in the car with her, but she was very focused on not stopping to hear his voice to think about that.   
“Melinda?” The blurry blue orbs were the only thing she could register. The hot liquid of her tears, mixed with Phil's, was barely felt. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep in his arms, until the pain went away, until the nightmare was over. “Don't you dare close your eyes Melinda May-Coulson!” He ordered and took her face with both hands.  
She knew the car was running down the road, but she was using all her strength to hear Phil say how much he loved her and that everything was going to be all right.  
"Phil..." she said very softly and he put his ear to her mouth to understand what the woman was saying. "I want..." she coughed and drops of blood clung to his face. She raised a hand to his face. Phil shook his head in denial. "I love you so much and..." she moaned in pain as she took a deep breath. "I don't want to die, Phil, I want to be with you..." She heard him sob and felt his forehead on hers.  
Steve opened the car door.  
They had arrived at the hospital. In record time.  
When they got out of the car, an emergency team was waiting for them. Phil put his wife on the gurney and before rolling away, he squeezed her left hand, feeling the engagement ring sticky with blood.  
“I love you forever.’ He said and kissed her lightly on the lips, brushing their noses then, as they had done so many times before.  
Phil caught a glimpse of a smile on her lips before he saw the team pushing her away from him.  
Steve put a hand on his shoulder as they saw the stretcher enter the hospital and the doctors shouting instructions to each other.

***   
Bobbi had a coffee cup in her hand and went to Phil, offering him the drink, but the man declined with a simple shake of his head.  
She, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Peggy were at the hospital’s waiting room. She had just completed her friend's admission papers because her husband was in no condition to do so; Coulson still had blood all over him, and had his hands under his head, his elbows on his knees, and his body was bent. He was sitting in a corner, lost in thought.  
Natasha and Peggy took care of informing the guests of the situation and keeping everyone away from the hospital. It was dreadful enough to have to deal with the sheer amount of journalists outside, who flocked as soon as the news that Melinda had been stabbed at her own wedding and brought here had come out in the media.  
Nick, Tony, and Pepper were taking care of talking to the hotel staff and those hired by Melinda and Phil, to find the face of whoever had done it. But Tony was sure it was the madman's work, the same that had knocked him down moments before they found the bride bleeding in the bathroom.  
So far, there wasn’t any news of Melinda's condition and although Natasha had a threatening tone when speaking to hospital staff, they had no new information, always with the classic response: “Mrs. May-Coulson is still in surgery, within any changes, we will let you know”. However, the wait was killing her. Bobbi had sent Hunter to go home and get her, Natasha and Peggy a change of clothes, sure Bobbi's clothes would fit both of them. Skye and Grant had done the same for Coulson, the agent having his house keys, facilitating the task, but the groom hadn’t moved from his spot,  
Everyone was in a heap of nerves and heads down. They didn't know what had happened, how, or why... Bobbi had yet to make a press release.  
She sighed before picking up her cell phone and writing on Melinda's twitter and hers that the actress was undergoing surgery after an attack during her wedding party. Without further details, she just asked for prayers and good vibes for the actress.  
When she put her phone in her purse she saw Hunter out of the corner of her eye, approaching the group, a black to-go in his hand.  
He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and handed her the small suitcase, but when the blonde was about to call the other two friends to change their costumes, the door leading to the operating area opened and two tall doctors came out with their broad blue uniforms and overcoats.  
The first, red-haired and green-eyed, stopped in front of the group. The second, a slightly older, black and newly discovered bald man, because he had taken off his cap, called out:  
“Mr. Coulson?’  
Her brain unconsciously blocked the other words spoken by the doctors, but she saw Phil start to cry. And it wasn't for joy.  
“No!’ Bobbi exclaimed.  
Steve hugged Peggy sideways and sat with her on a nearby couch. Peggy's eyes were wide and her ear was ringing in an annoying noise.  
Hunter had taken Bobbi away as she began to have a panic and hysteria attack.  
Natasha hugged Clint tightly and the man returned with the same intensity.  
Coulson couldn’t conceive. His head refused to process the words from the doctors in front of him.  
“I'm sorry for your loss.” One of them said and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Phil couldn't hear anything around him. He leaned back in his chair and felt tears pool in his eyes before sliding down his face.  
He felt his body shake and tremble. Steve came to him and hugged him tightly and Phil heard a sob and a howl of pain and suffering, only then realizing it came from him.  
Rogers squeezed him tighter. Coulson laid his head on his friend' shoulder and wept, wetting the blonde's shirt.  
His whole body shook and he was in such pain. A feeling of loss, helplessness, and sadness so immense that it made him dizzy.  
Steve helped him sit back down as he had pulled Phil to his feet to receive the hug. The younger one held the hand of his friend and fellow cast member, who was suffering so much at that time.  
Coulson stared at nothing, tears still streaming down his face and his breathing ragged.  
He stood up suddenly and looked at the blond sitting.  
"I..." He took a deep breath to swallow the cry and be able to speak clearly. “I need to see her, Steve...”  
***   
Skye had made him change his clothes. The wedding suit was completely ruined by her blood and... and he couldn’t enter the morgue in that state. Then his agent, with grief and tear-filled eyes, handed him a new change of clothes, and though he didn’t put it into words, she assured him that she wouldn’t throw the suit away without his permission.  
Phil stopped in front of the door. He read the name of the session on the plate and took a deep breath before pushing one side of the double door.  
He heard it close in one click and faced the environment in front of him. He had been in a similar place when his father had died, and when his mother had left him too, some time later. However, he didn't remember how cold it was there, or how tight his heart had been inside his chest.  
There wasn’t other living soul there, and the man thanked God for the lack of witnesses. Coulson didn't need pairs of eyes watching over his suffering.  
In short strides, he approached the only stretcher with a body over. His breath caught for a few seconds in his throat, and the crying that had been there moments before, began to escape uncontrollably again. The blue orbs gleamed in the bright fluorescent light of the room and he let out a deep breath before placing his left hand under the white sheet that blocked his view of her.  
Slowly, Phil took off only part of the cloth that covered the beloved's head. A sob left his chest as he met Melinda's forever closed eyes.  
He noticed a nearby metal stool, and without releasing the hand that had intertwined with hers, pulled the seat and sat down.   
He let out a long breath, his breath coming to a halt at the end. He raised his right hand to her face. May was so pure. Calm expression. He’d seen her like this several times while she slept. Phil pursed his lips in a thin line, failing to hold back tears. His left hand holding her right. The hand adorned with both rings was across her chest, pale and cold.  
Phil kissed her forehead, near where her hairline, touched their noses, just as they had done hours earlier that day... lightly kissed her mouth.  
Melinda seemed to be sleeping, however, the man did not feel her hot skin, didn’t see the smirk, or the color of the eyes he loves so much  
"Babe..." He felt weak, his voice cracking. He rested his forehead against hers and let his tears drip to the face he loved so, so much and would never see again. Hand he’d never touch. He felt so numb, helpless, groundless... in his worst nightmares, he’d never imagined anything like it. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't forgive himself for losing her. For a moment the thought that if he had not met her, she’d still be alive, crossed his mind, but he shook it away. He couldn’t measure the preciousness of their time together. Their story was so short, and so painful, but it was no less epic. "Melinda..." he started again. "I know I didn't stop reminding you that I loved you every day, but..." He ran a hand through her hair. "I feel like it wasn't enough..." A heavy sigh took him for a moment. “I love you. Forever, and ever, and ever, and...” The rush of tears wet the white sheet beneath him. "What am I going to do without you, Mel?" He asked, even though he knew he would get no answer. He took both of her hands in his now. He stood, kissed her one last time, and took the rings off his wife's left ring finger. "I don't want to leave you, Melinda... I don't want to say goodbye." He stroked her brown locks again. “I love you. Forever, honey...”  
Phil squeezed her hands one last time and covered the face he loved most in the world with the thin white sheet. He turned and left the room without looking back, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't let her go.

***   
May's procession had passed like a blur to Phil.  
The press was insane everywhere he went. They followed him like vultures, wanting to report and record his loss, his sadness.  
Bobbi and Skye had taken care of all the details, because he was in no condition to do so.  
Clint had forced him to stay at his house, saying that at a time like this, Phil couldn't be alone.  
And just as two days ago all their acquaintances were at their wedding, now they all wore black, unhappy, swollen, red faces, and stared at the black coffin, waiting for the priest to give his funeral speech.  
He listened for the march to be played in the background, indicating that the coffin would be lowered, but he couldn’t muster the strength to stand up and say one last goodbye to her. He’d already done it. In the morgue.  
Everything had gone like a blur, he’d received condolences several times, until he asked Steve to lead him home. The blonde was taking him to Barton's house, but Phil asked him to take him home.  
Coulson promised Steve that he’d call the next morning, informing him that he was alive. Steve said that if he called and Phil didn't answer, he’d break down the mansion door. The widower just nodded and got out of the car.  
Widower.  
He laughed bitterly at the cruel joke.   
He closed the mansion door and went deeper into the cold house.  
Coulson was lost. Feeling empty. All the good had been taken from him.  
He walked without exact direction and stopped at the gym. He opened the sliding door and his heart clenched in his chest.  
He remembered arguing with her about how they would change this room. Now Coulson didn't even know if he had the strength to get in there again. Even so, he stood in the middle of the room. Shoe on the mat. Nothing mattered anymore, anyway.  
Phil faced the horizon in front of him. The sky was clear and entirely blue. The sun shone bright in the middle of the sky. The weather mocked his mood.  
The worst day of loving someone, is the day that you lose them. 

***   
A few more days passed, but the man made no attempt to count them.  
Each day one of his friends came by.  
On the first day, it was Steve. He had prepared something in the kitchen, left the leftovers in the fridge, tdlling Phil to eat whenever he remembered. Rogers knew Coulson would have no desire to do so.  
On the second day, Skye, Bobbi and Hunter came. The last two to say goodbye. The blonde promising to take care of anything involving her friend's posthumous image, even from afar, telling that she was going to live in the UK with Lance. Bobbi needed the space. And he smiled weakly, a little happy that she was getting on with life somehow.  
Skye, strangely, didn't say much, but with a sad smile, she assured him that he could take his time in mourning. Everything would be there, just the way it was, well... almost, when he wanted to go back. If he wanted to go back.  
They also left that day's breakfast. That he knew had been bought at his and May's favorite coffee/tea shop.  
His cat, Cap, had been his only companion, along with terrible memories, for at least three days in a row. Phil couldn't sleep straight and when Natasha and Cllint came to visit, the godfather brought a box of pills.  
Xannax  
The trio hardly said anything. The presence of the redhead and her boyfriend being enough to bring more painful memories.  
Natasha handed him the tiara Melinda had worn at the wedding, and Phil had hugged her so tightly after the gesture that Romanoff had almost lost her breath.  
Before leaving, she handed him a large black bag. Tagged as: “bride's dress”.  
Under the calming effect that the medicine brought, that night Coulson dreamed of a room, full of flowers, music in the background, and Melinda's warm, living body beside him, dancing slowly, as if the world didn't exist around them.  
In the morning, his face wet with tears, he realized that he had just remembered his last moments with her in this life.  
Two weeks later it was still hard to breathe. The mansion was more spacious than ever and he found himself packing a handbag, Cap's movable little house, and the black bag containing the wedding dress, now free from the dark bloodstains, but still torn, as the doctors had to remove it from her body... he paused putting clothes in the small suitcase. He sighed and shook his head to get the macabre images out of his head.  
He safely placed Cap's little house in Lola's passenger seat, his suitcase on the floor of the car. He locked the house and waved to the watchman at the condominium concierge as he passed him.  
He nodded to the doorman of Melinda's building. With his cat bag and suitcase, he climbed the elevator, leaving Lola safe in the parking space May had reserved for him.  
He left the elevator on the usual floor.  
Phil took the keys with shaking hands and entered the apartment.  
The air lacked for a few moments when he faced the environment, consumed by light colors, just the way she had left.  
The windows were closed, but the curtains remained open, the way Melinda liked. On her couch, her laptop bag and purse.   
Coulson bent down and opened the hatch, freeing Cap to walk around.  
His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He had noticed that the device had done this too many times that morning, but he hadn’t bothered to look at what it was. However, at its insistence, Phil stared at the screen and saw Tony Stark's name appear.  
He slipped his finger but didn't greet him as he put the phone to his ear.  
“We found him Phil." He remembered that Tony, his wife, Pepper and Nick, had taken the lead in helping to capture the monster that... "The damn bastard killed himself. Shot in the mouth.” Tony looked nervous. “I'm sorry, Coulson...” Phil heard the heavy sigh on the other side. Tony said something else about testimonials, but Phil only registered when the call ended. Maybe he had answered his friend, but couldn't register that either.  
He looked around, absorbing everything.  
Something was missing.  
Someone was missing.  
And he knew exactly who it was.  
This person had brown hair. Eyes equally brown, bright and loving, but nevertheless mocking when she wanted to. A peculiar sense of humor, sweet lips and charming smile. A natural talent for acting. A natural talent for everything she set out to do.  
Even loving him.  
She’d done it masterfully, and Phil could not have been happier.  
He wandered a little through the apartment. And found himself in the kitchen. He put the kettle on the fire, as he had most mornings he'd spent there with her. He made her favorite tea. And he appreciated the taste he had felt on his wife's lips so many times. It was as close as it would get to them now.  
Phil sat on the couch after a few minutes. He stared at the TV and arched an eyebrow, when he saw a flashing light on the device.  
He turned on the large, once dark screen and nearly choked on his tea as he stared at Melinda on the television. It wasn't a movie, or some commercial. The video was paused and he reached the remote on the coffee table to start it.   
“Phil...”  
He saw her smile at the picture. He settled on the couch.  
“If you are seeing this now, we are back from our dreammy honeymoon and are very well married.”  
She raised the hand that had the sapphire blue ring.  
Coulson heard her sigh happily on video. His heart beat faster. He couldn't describe how much he missed her.  
“We already have everything we asked for and more! You make me stronger and happier, I love you since our first glance, when you called me that morning, when I invited myself to have coffee with you.”  
She smiled at the screen with the memory. He too, alone on the couch.  
“I couldn't think of a wedding gift for you, so I decided to stand in front of a camera, one of the things I'm good at, to remind you how important you are to me... and how anxious I am, to spend the rest of my days with you.”  
“Welcome to the beginning of our lives.”  
“I love you!”  
She ended up sending him a kiss and blowing it after. Her hand covering the camera was the last thing he saw before his eyes betrayed him, filling with tears once again those days.

***   
Phil Coulson new Instagram post  
In the photo, he and Melinda smiled at each other, hand with the rings on his face and the bouquet extended to the floor. He bent over her and her back arched. Behind them the guests celebrated with their hands up and petals framed the edges of the photo, the same thrown by the people in the background.  
“The worst day of loving someone, is the day that you lose them.”  
First, I want to thank you for all the supportive messages, prayers, and positive energy that you are sending toward me, toward Melinda's loved ones.  
No one’s prepared to say goodbye like that. Even more so the way it happened.  
The happiest day of my life has also become the worst.  
I lost the love of my life, you lost an amazing and talented idol. And it hurts so much. I know. There are days when breathing is hard and every time I close my eyes, I see her smile, always so willing, any of the simplest things, remind me of May, and how I wish she were here so we could do these Little things together.  
You are amazing people for staying by our side so far and I have one more request to make: don't let her memory die.  
Watch her movies, review her interviews, upload her related tags, make your edits, your fanvids, everything you guys ever did. Enhance her life so that she’ll always be remembered for the amazing creature she was.  
I know someday we'll meet, Melinda. And I can hardly wait.  
With love,  
Phil.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what do you say? I hope you guys don't wanna kill me right now?! I wrpte all of this not in a good moment of my life and writing about death helps me in some way or another... I love AU shit and am planning on make some more, what do ya say?   
See you soon  
xoxo


End file.
